


And If I Be Feeling Heavy You Take Me From The Dark Your Arms They Keep Me Steady So Nothing Could Fall Apart

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Euro 2020, Fluff and Smut, German National Team, How Do I Tag, Kelly Clarkson reference, M/M, Mpreg, Steno, ok all the characters from Marco to Manuel are just mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "Marc-Andrè was exhausted, he and the boys played like warriors but they did it, they avenged their World Cup fail by winning Euros.He felt happiness mixed with pride flooding in his veins, when everyone thought they were over they proved to everyone just how good they could be!"or a Steno mpreg fic where Yannick is their son no one asked.





	And If I Be Feeling Heavy You Take Me From The Dark Your Arms They Keep Me Steady So Nothing Could Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this i'm so nervous to share this fic with the world because it's the most complex and ambitious one i've ever written. So please if you like it don't hesitate to give it a kudos and/or a comment, as usual if you find any mistake please pardon my English.  
Also i know the amazing [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night) started a Steno fic with mpreg not long ago, but I also got the idea a month ago or something and i wanted to write it.

Marc-Andrè was exhausted, he and the boys played like warriors but they did it, they avenged their World Cup fail by winning Euros.

He felt happiness mixed with pride flooding in his veins, when everyone thought they were over they proved to everyone just how good they could be!

The stadium was roaring around them and the whole team was laughing, smiling, singing and celebrating their achievement, Marco went to hug his daughter and Mario in the stands, Jo was searching for Julian among the crowd, Leon was busy texting someone who was probably Max and the Bravertz duo was messing around. Manuel congratulated him for his good performance for stopping their opponents’ schemes to score, Marc-Andrè patted him on his back while scanning the pitch searching for someone, “oh you sappy kid! Just go to your lover boy!” Manuel whispered in his ears grinning before pushing him in Bernd’s direction. In a strange coincidence just as Marc walked in his direction Bernd looked at him from the goal he was staring at, his smile intensified as soon as their eyes met.

One of his arms found its way on Bernd’s shoulders pulling him close “good job babe, you were world class today I’m so proud of you!” said the, slightly, older and Marc felt himself smile even brighter before kissing his cheek. A tiny shout of “Daddy! Papa!” made its way to their ears as they reached the sector where their parents stayed, Yannick trotted near the transparent plastic of the stand’s handrail on his still a bit unsteady little feet, trying to reach for his parents.

The toddler made grabby hands at his dads and Marc’s mother then passed her grandson to him “Papa, Daddy win!” the kid excitedly told him, Marc gave him a high five and Bernd caressed his cheek, “yeah we did Yan, are you happy?” the Barcellona keeper asked “YES!” was the answer his son gave him.

Both smiled at the little boy eagerness just as Yannick’s chubby hands found the medal around his neck “pwetty, Papa, pwetty” the toddler exclaimed, so Marc grabbed it and put it on Yannick’s neck “then it’s yours schatzi” then kissed the kid’s nose.

He passed Yannick to Bernd who cuddled him some more, Marc wanted to print the imagine in his mind forever, he asked his mom to take a picture of the three of them with his phone instead.

He still remembered when Yannick was conceived, when he arrived in this world and when he got to spend time with him for the first time.

_June 9th 2018_

Marc heard the door being shut violently, his eyes got up from his phone to see Bernd visibly sad Marc rushed to his side “Leno?...Bernd? What happened?” he asked, the other stayed silent for some time then spoke in a shaky voice “Löw told me that Kevin will be the third goalkeeper in Russia, you’ll have to go to Russia without me” Marc felt like someone punched him in the lungs, it couldn’t be possible...not now when they started to realise that there could be something between them.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning” Bernd’s voice shook Marc out of his thoughts they had little time so they had to make good use of it, Marc grabbed Bernd’s face gently and kissed him hoping to transmit all his love, Bernd answered grabbing Marc’s hips slowly putting his hands under the t-shirt. They stayed like that for some minutes before Bernd distanced himself to

free himself from his shirt, Marc settled to kiss his neck instead making Arsenal’s keeper moan. Marc then pressed his torso down on Bernd's as he leaned in to passionately kiss the other he then pulled back to grab Bernd's bottom lip between his teeth. Marc kissed his way down Bernd belly before going back to kiss him again, Bernd whimpered as Marc pressed their clothed crotches together “please, fuck, Marc, please", Bernd groaned as he thrusted his erection into Marc's.

"Trousers off now", Marc growled as he got up to unbuttoned his jeans Bernd mirroring him, they both used similar moments to throw their sweatpants and boxers to a corner, Marc was back on top of him in a matter of seconds his tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth while searching for the bottle of lube.

“Please...” Marc nodded before he coated two finger in lube before he pressed them against Bernd's entrance finding little resistance, it didn’t take long for Bernd to be ready.

Marc went to grab a condom but he felt a hand pull around his wrist “I want to feel you, please” Bernd pleaded, Marc nodded and kissed Bernd's wrist before he slid his thumb over Bernd's swollen lips.

Bernd was about to plead again before Marc kissed him lazily, his tongue inside the Bernd’s mouth, he used it as a distraction before he lined himself up with Bernd's opening and buried himself balls deep into him.

Bernd moaned into his mouth, biting on Marc's lip when Marc pulled away, keeping their faces close.

Marc had worked up a steady rhythm then he put one of his arms behind Bernd's head to bring him closer, the kiss that followed was searingly hot, lips were being dragged against teeth and Marc was swallowing everyone of Bernd's moans. Marc's thrusts were becoming more erratic, everything was amplified, the way Bernd's muscles tightened around Marc felt glorious.

“Marc, please, I'm so close, please" Bernd begged as he tightened around Marc, "I know, you have no idea how good you feel, so close Bernd, I love you" Marc moaned as he hit Bernd's prostate, sending the other man over the edge.

Marc swore he saw stars when he came not long after Bernd, the way he felt every single muscle tighten around him, “you're so good baby, so good" Marc praised him as he rubbed their noses together before he pulled out.

Marc collapsed on the bed near Bernd, the other boy put his head on Marc’s chest “do you mean what you said?” Bernd whispered, “hmm?” replied Marc petting the other’s hair “what you said while...before...do you love me?” Bernd asked shyly looking up at Marc who smiled at him, “yeah I do, I love you so much Bernd” Marc said before kissing Bernd’s lips.

_June 27th 2018_

He wanted to cry all the tears he had, they had failed and broke the hearts of the whole country.

Marc stayed with his head on his hands for what felt like hours before Löw told them it was time to go to the locker room, the whole team changed in silence many of them with shiny eyes, it felt surreal.

They air was still tense on the bus that took them to their hotel, Marc was staring at Bernd’s contact on his phone needing some comfort when Bernd texted him _“it breaks my heart to see you sad, you were amazing Marc, never forget it. Love, Bernd”_, Marc felt a tear finding its way on his cheek, _“I don’t deserve you, we would have won with you here. I miss you so much, I love you.” _he wrote through glassy eyes.

When Marc opened the door to his room there was someone on the bed, _Bernd_ was on the bed, and for a moment he thought he was imagining it, then Bernd run to him and hugged him so tightly he could barely breath, Bernd's lips were back on his mouth before Marc could even blink and he kissed him hard and desperately, Marc felt so perfect in his arms as though he was only made to fit into them, he closed the door to his room shut with his foot, too into the hug to care about anything else and wanting to lock the world outside out.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?” Marc asked with a shaky voice, “I wanted to see you and either celebrate with you or cheer you up, I meant it Marc when I said you did amazing” Bernd answered reassuringly, “but I let the team down, I let the country down, I let _you_ down for fuck’s sake!” Marc was almost crying while he said it “no, you couldn’t let me down Marc, not now not never” Bernd gently caressed Marc’s face letting him cry freely and speaking some soothing nonsense.

After it seemed that Marc had let it all out they found their way to bed, Marc whispered “cuddle?” to looking into Bernd’s eyes pleadingly, “of course love, I’m here as long as you need me” Bernd answered tenderly stroking his cheek, “forever then” said Marc shutting his eyes and letting himself enjoy Bernd’s presence beside him as he drifted off to sleep.

_August 2018_

Bernd barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up again, at first he thought that he caught some sort of virus, but after two weeks he was starting to think it may be something more serious than that, a part of him had an idea about what could be wrong with him, but he was scared to even think about it…his relationship with Marc barely started, they couldn’t add a baby to that as the situation was already messy enough.

But he couldn’t go on not being sure, so a bit later Bernd found himself looking at the stick in his trembling hands, he felt the air leave his lungs when a little + sign appeared, yes it was official he was pregnant, he had to tell Marc.

Marc picked up after the third ring, his voice happy “hello babe! What’s up? Why are you calling me this early in the afternoon? I’m on my way to training”, Bernd couldn’t seem to find any word “hum…hi…I…I wanted…I…can you stop the car for a moment?...We need to talk…just please?” Marc gasped suddenly feeling worried “Bernd you’re not…you’re not breaking up with me right? I love you and if I did something wrong I can make it up to you, just please give me another chance please! I love you”, Bernd felt horrible “no, no, Marc I’m not breaking up with you. If anything I think you could break up with me to be honest…” he said voice cracking in the last sentence, “what? Babe did you become crazy? I’ll never break up with you love!- Bernd heard Marc’s car stop over the phone- please Bernd tell me, nothing will make me stop loving you, not even if you cheated on me…if that’s it then I just need to know you love me and I’ll forg-“ Bernd wanted to cry he didn’t deserve someone like Marc “Marc stop, I’d never cheat on you, I love you too much to even think about someone else! It’s…well do you remember when I was told I was out of the teams for the world cup and what we did that night after that?”, Marc was confused at this point “yes of course, what about it?” Bernd braced himself for the worst “well…please don’t be mad at me, I’m pregnant” silence was the only answer, Bernd waited for Marc to be mad and shout at him “so I’m going to be a dad?!” Marc asked “I’m sorry I won’t bother y- wait you’re not mad?” Bernd couldn’t believe his ears, “of course not! I’ve loved you for a long time, even before that I understood it, so if you’re ready I’m ready to be the best dad I can’t be”, “oh fuck Marc I love you so damn much!” Bernd blamed pregnancy hormones for his tears.

_December 23rd 2018_

Germany was cold as it always was the day before Christmas Eve, Marc couldn’t feel his hands when he ringed the doorbell outside Bernd’s house, the door opened and Marc felt his eyes water at sight of Bernd smiling in front of him.

“Hi my love” the golden haired boy said quietly, it made butterflies flutter around Bernd’s stomach his hand immediately moved to his belly, this movement caused Marc’s eyes to flicker down to Bernd’s his rounded stomach he muttered a “wow” under his breath, his voice was calm and smooth just as Bernd remembered.

They barely made it into the living room before Bernd grabbed his hips and gave him an hard and passionate kiss, “fuck I missed you so much, you have no idea” Marc said leaning to leave a kiss on Bernd’s neck, “I have an idea of it unfortunately, me and our boy missed you” Bernd answered rubbing circle on his belly “we’re…we’re having a son?” Marc’s voice cracked, Bernd nodded and grabbed Marc’s hand and put it on his stomach just in time to feel the baby kick “oh God, oh my God, did he just kicked?!” Marc was crying at this point, Bernd felt his eyes water too and the younger pressed kisses all over his face, “yeah, the little rascal hasn’t stopped moving since you got there. He’s usually not much of a kicker though” Bernd chuckled as he watched Marc’s face lit up even more hugging him tightly.

They stayed like that for some time, then Marc dropped to his knees and pulled Bernd’s shirt up enough to bare his stomach “hey there little prince, it’s me, your other dad. I just wanted you to know that I love you endlessly and I can’t wait for you to get here”, Marc planted a kiss on the top of Bernd’s stomach his smile widening as he felt the little baby moving around under his fingers.

“I’ve never felt him move so much at one time, he’s going absolutely crazy!” Bernd couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as he watched Marc’s excited reaction.

Marc then got up and sat next to Bernd on the couch, putting one arm around his shoulders and placing his other hand on Bernd’s bump, instinctively Bernd cuddled into Marc’s side.

After placing a quick kiss on Bernd’s temple Marc whispered “I love you so much Bernd Leno, thanks for loving me and giving me our little prince” Bernd smiled “I love you too Marc, but we can’t call our boy ‘little prince’ can we? We need a name”, Marc nodded and stayed silent for a bit deep in thoughts “Yannick, our little Yann” he said simple as that Bernd squeezed Marc’s hand “Yannick, I like it! Yannick ter Stegen – Leno, our little prince” he felt a kick “well he seems to like it too” he added while Marc caressed his hand.

_March 13th 2019_

The contractions started at 10pm while he was watching Marc on tv, Bernd had sprung up basically screaming, Daniel had been sitting next to him, he helped Bernd up from the sofa, despite how much he pushed him away.

Marc was playing in the second leg of Champions League match against Lyon, and _obviously _Bernd had to have the baby right in the middle of the fucking game, right when Marc was a two hour flight away.

Bernd sweared that a trip never felt simultaneously so long and short at the same time as the one to the hospital, “calm down bro, he'll be here_” _Daniel tried to reassure him, even if he knew that it was purely impossible, while probably breaking all the speed limits, as soon as Bernd finished the call to his parents Daniel was pushing him down the hallways of the hospital trying to find someone that could help him get the baby out, Bernd was so damn scared and Marc not being there made him even more terrified.

As soon as the match was over Daniel started to ring Marc, “he probably won’t be in the locker room this soon you know, Dani?” Bernd said in between a contraction and another “yeah but it doesn’t hurt to try and you need him here” his brother replied anxiously.

Fifteen minutes later Marc finally picked up “Daniel? Is Bernd ok? Oh God you calling me this late at night means Bernd and Yannick are in danger, please tell me they’re ok, please” the Barcellona keper was almost crying, “Marc they are ok don’t worry, is just that Yannick decided to get here early, Bernd is in labour and he needs you here” Daniel said trying to stop Marc to feel too guilty, “fuck…I’m goanna catch the first plane I can I’ll be there in two or three hours, just the time to shower and to get to the airport, tell Bernd to stay strong and that I’m proud of him” Marc’s rush could be heard in his voice.

Bernd was having a contraction when his parents arrived followed by Marc’s parents and brother, his hands were gripping the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white, Rosa rum to her son to kiss his head and Renate put a protective hand on his shoulder while the dads and Jean-Marcel tried to comfort him how they could.

“Where isMarc?!” Bernd asked almost two hours later through his laboured gasps, his chest heaving as he tried to breath naturally, “Marc texted me five minutes ago to tell me he landed, he’s at the airport, he won't be long now Bernd” Daniel told him patting his back.

And some minutes later Marc did arrive, a worried yet excited face as he immediately took his place beside Bernd, “I’m finally here love, I’m here for both of you” he said kissing Bernd’s lips.

With Marc there it didn’t take long for Bernd to be ready to give birth, everyone apart from Marc exited the room and left the couple with the nurse, Marc was horrified to see Bernd in such pain but he tried to stay calm for his lover as he took his hand and kissed his temple every few minutes.

After a particularly painful contraction it was clear that Yannick was apparently ready to enter the world, Bernd was trying to breath during the very near contractions, “one...two...three...fuck it. FUCK, IT BURNS LIKE HELL!” he screamed out, squeezing Marc’s hand in pain as the contractions start to rival their way through him all over again “I know love I know but it will be over soon, the doctors will be here to help you very soon and then our little prince will be there” Marc was caressing his face with both hands, he hated to see Bernd in such pain.

And as Marc predicted not long after a loud scream was heard in the room, both Marc and Bernd were crying at that point their baby boy, their little prince Yannick was there!

The baby was taken for the usual check-up while the new parents couldn’t wait to hold him in their arms, when he was returned to them with a reassurance that he was absolutely healthy Marc and Bernd couldn’t take their eyes off their son, they barely noticed their family gathering around them “do you have a name for him yet?” Rosa asked stroking her nephew’s soft blond hair, the two boys grinned at each other “family meet Yannick” Bernd answered for both of them.

“I'm proud of you, brother” Daniel patted Bernd's head, “you did good, nearly broke my hand, but you did good” he kissed the top of the little boy’s head, and squeezed Bernd's shoulder.

As soon as their families took enough photos and left the room, the door clicking shut, Bernd pressed his finger into the open palm of the little boy, quickly the little hand clenched around his finger clutching around the skin like a latch, the baby slowly opens his eyes blue matching up with blue as Bernd grinned, eyes water again.

“You wanna say hi to daddy?” Bernd spoke softly, in a tone Marc only ever heard himself, Bernd passed the baby to Marc who tried to breath as he embraced their son in, “hey little prince, you’re finally here!” he laughs using his freehand to wipe his eyes, Bernd was crying too, knowing that this moment they had a family, “and- and, you’re so perfect” Marc added, smiling so bright. 

“He has your nose and hair” Marc said after a moment of silence “and your eyes and mouth as I hoped” Bernd replied “how did we make something so perfect?” Marc whispered stroking Yannick’s hand, “who knows, he’s goanna break quite a few hearts” Bernd chuckled.

“I love you both so much” Marc told Bernd from where he positioned himself on the hospital bed to embrace both Bernd and Yannick, “I know” Bernd's mouth curls up once more, having the two people in his life that he loved more than anything, fuck he felt way too emotional for this, but he just had a baby, he had a reason to be like this, Yannick and Marc were all he needed.

_April 30th 2020_

The airport was quieter at night, he chose the night flight to avoid having to deal with too much people, Marc was tired but he was happy of being allowed to spend a some days with his lover and his little prince, he saw them on Yannick’s birthday but he stayed just one day with them because he had to play on Sunday, he felt some discomfort after their last match and he was given the week of in precaution, they were entering the busiest time of the season and Barcellona couldn’t afford to have their starting goalkeeper injured.

Marc usually hated being injured but this time he could say he needed some relax and some quality time with his little family.

He spotted the two of them as soon as he entered the arrivals area, Bernd was smiling widely with Yannick on his hip his baby boy wasn’t sleepy at all it seemed, Bernd pointed at him while Marc walked near them and two little curious blue eyes landed on his face, Yannick’s little chubby hands clapped together as he squealed in delight, “hi Yannick baby, daddy’s so happy to see you!” Marc said kissing his son’s head when he reached them “happy birthday Marc, I love you” Bernd said to him in a love filled tone, but nothing could have prepared Marc for what happened next “DADDY LOVE DADDY!” Yannick screamed at the top of his little lungs and threw himself into Marc’s arms hugging him tightly putting his head on Marc’s shoulder, “this is the best birthday present I’ve ever got, love you too Yan!” he thought that it should be impossible to be this happy.

Yannick babbled happily during the car ride home, wanting to tell his daddy every sort of things and Marc found it really adorable, his hands brushed Bernd’s from time to time.

Later when they arrived at Bernd’s home Yannick looked at Mark with pleading but tired eyes “daddy up” he asked, Marc collected his luggage with one hand and picked the baby with the other, Yannick was half asleep when the trio sat down on the sofa minutes later “time to go sleep baby” Bernd said, but Yannick shook his head and glued himself to Marc’s shirt “no, daddy” the latter caressed the kid’s back humming the lullaby his mom always sang to him and his brother to help them sleep, Yannick’s breath slowed down and his eyes closed as he fell asleep, his parents watched him with adoration.

“Fortunately he had a t-shirt and tracksuit, I don’t have the heart to risk him waking up to put him to his pj” Bernd whispered with a little smile, Marc laid Yannick’s little body in his little bed.

The two men moved to the bedroom, Marc stripped to his underwear but Bernd seemed hesitant, “baby are you okay?” the only answer from the other was a nod as he slowly pulled up his shirt, “Marc I know I’ve said that I love you many times already, but since I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday I wanted you to know that I think you’re my soulmate and that I love you for real. I wanted you to know all of this today, you’re the first to hear this from me” Marc pulled him in a passionate kiss too overwhelmed to say anything, “I love you so much too, Bernd” was all he could say with a cracked voice because he knew how difficult was for Bernd to open up and let himself open up to love.

“You’ll be the fucking death of me, Leno” Marc muttered before pulling Bernd close once more.

Bernd grinned and cuddled into Marc’s chest with a light and happy feeling burning in his chest.

_July 12th 2020 (present day)_

Marc thought about how much things changed, in better, looking at Bernd playing with Yannick the little boy giggling with joy as his papa laughed, in that moment he took an impulsive decision, he wanted it to be official.

The team’s celebrations went on for hours everyone was too happy to sleep, even the kids, Marc’s arm found their way around Bernd’s middle, he took the hand that wasn’t holding Yannick into his and then, unseen by all he brought it to his mouth he kissed Bernd’s ring finger and he hoped that the other understood what he was trying to say.

When the party ended and their parents offered to take care of Yannick for the night Marc pulled Bernd to their room’s balcony, “have I told you that I love you already tonight?” Marc whispered before going down on one knee in front of Bernd that was watching him in surprise, “because once my dad told me that if I found someone to cry for, someone to try for, someone to fight for, someone to die for, someone to turn my crooked roads into their streets, someone whose arms will hold you tight enough to be the reason you breathe I should marry them….and I think I found the one. I’d like to tell you that I love you and Yannick every day for the rest of my life, will you have me? Bernd will you marry me?” Bernd’s eyes were glossy as he answered “yes, of course I’m going to marry you!”, he bent to kiss Marc with all the passion he could convey.

“Kiss me some more" Bernd said softly, Marc smiled down at him softly before pressing their mouths together in a slow, gentle kiss, "love you" Bernd told Marc, mumbling it against his mouth, "a lot", Marc pressed a smile to Bernd's lips "I love you too, babe".

They laid for a long time, Marc was not sure how long, maybe an hour, they don't speak, but neither of them go to sleep either.

“You know what? We get to spend the whole night together, we just won the European championship, you agreed to marry me…today is a great time to make another baby” Marc smirked, gave Bernd one last kiss before he crawled down his body to his hips and tugged down his briefs, pulling them from his body and throwing them somewhere into the room.

He licked his hand, got it sloppy-wet and wrapped it around Bernd's cock, "there you go lovely" Marc said with a kiss to the head of Bernd's cock.

Marc's so soft and gentle, the tip of Marc's member brushed against Bernd's prostate, and Bernd jolted up moaning Marc's name.

Marc slid in next to him, his body turned just a little towards Bernd, pulling him in, he got his arm under Bernd's neck and Bernd’s leg over his hip before reaching for Bernd's hand intertwining it with his own.

At this angle he could kiss Bernd well enough, and gave him a good snog as he pushed in, he fucked him slowly, but not slow enough that there was no way they could get off, just slow enough to make it feel like too much and not enough all at once.

Every time Marc thrusted up into Bernd's body, Bernd whimpered soft little noises into Marc's mouth, meeting his trusts.

"Marc, please, faster, need it harder" Marc got his heels dig into the mattress and started really fucking up into Bernd, hand reaching over him, fighting to get him over the edge, to make him come.

"Oh God, Marc, please, wanna come" Bernd whimpered, reaching his arm back to get his fingers tangled into Marc's short hair, pulling him in for kiss that was not much more than them breathing into each other's mouths.

"You close, love? You gonna come for me? Come on my cock?" Bernd whimpered again and nodded his head vigorously before he went tense as he came.

Marc came no more than five thrusts later, spilling up into Bernd, groaning into his mouth.

Bernd rolled onto his belly, face turned towards Marc, eyes closed, panting heavily.

Marc curled around his back and ran his fingers up his spine, "I like it like this" Bernd said finally, once Marc's almost asleep, "like what, baby?" Marc mumbled, pressing a kiss to Bernd's shoulder, back and neck, "slow. We never got it slow. We always had to be fast, had a match to play, an interview. I like it. Like getting you all to myself", Marc smiled into Bernd's skin "and our little prince. But I like it too, love".


End file.
